ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactus (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'Note: Since Galactus was owned by Fox, and since Disney now owns Fox, Galactus may actually appear in the MCU some day. This was just an idea by me, and if Galactus ever does appear, this page will probably be outdated. Remember, this was just an idea by me for what an MCU Galactus would be like. Knowing the people who worked behind the previous MCU movies, they can probably come with a better version of Galactus then me.' Galactus is the overall main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phases 4-5. He replaces Thanos as the main antagonist of the franchise, and he poses as a bigger threat toward the Avengers due to the fact that he is much stronger than the infinity stones and the fact that he is bigger than a planet. He is voiced by Mark Hamil. History Early Life Much like his original comic book counterpart, Galactus was originally known as Galan, and he was born before the current universe formed. When his universe came to an end, Galan attempted to escape via merging with the Cosmic Egg, resulting in him being reborn as the godlike being, Galactus. Through his surving technology, he was able to a physical form for himself. Despite becoming godlike, Galactus lost something. His emotion and empathy for others. Galactus no longer cared for anyone, or anything, and he hated the newly formed universe. He decieded to slowly eliminate the entire universe by eating it's population and gaining it's energy, becoming more and more powerful. He thought that if he fed off the entire universe's population, he could recreate his own universe and regain his emotion. As centuries went by, Galactus collected many different heralds, such as the Silver Surfer and Nova. The Eternals Galactus only appeared in the post-credit scene of The Eternals. The scene is set in 2025, a dark cloud is seen floating toward a planet in the galaxy. As the cloud gets closer, it is noticable that the cloud is much bigger than the planet. The alien race that inhabited the planet watch in terror as the cloud covers the entire sky. Suddenly, a bright purple light is scene in the sky, and it starts sucking up the entire planet. Pieces of the planet are seen being sucked up into this bright light, while the citizens are seen trying to escape the destruction, but they could not escape. The entire planet is devoured by this bright light, and after it finished, the light disappears. A flash purple lightning is then seen inside of the cloud, revealing the outline of Galactus reacting to the energy that he had just gained from the planet. The film then goes to black, and Galactus is heard speaking. "Of all the creatures in this pointless universe, there is none like me. So speaks Galactus." ''The film then ends with the sound of Galactus cackling. Trivia *This version of Galactus is agurably more evil than the one in the comics, considering that the one in the comics was eating planets to survive. This version of Galactus just did it for power. *The first line of dialouge that Galactus says in the MCU is a refrence to one of his most famous lines in the comics. *He could not be killed during the snap due to his cosmic powers. **If one were to try to snap him out of existince, they would be the one he would turn to dust instead. **Galctus could use the infinity stones, but he doesn't really care for them. *It was revealed in ''Guradians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 that Thanos was indeed aware of Galactus' existance via a recorded message to Gamora. The real reason why Thanos snapped half of the universe out of existance was because he knew that it would slow down Galactus since it would have been harder for him to find planets with full life on them, since Galactus could only eat planets with fully developed life to gain energy, not for a perfect balance. **This means that Galactus was somewhat responsible for the events of the Infinity Saga, making him the bigger bad of the entire MCU. *His helmet is somewhat different than what the comics originally had. The helmet now icluded a mask that covered his entire face, and a vacuum where his mouth should have been to devour planets. **The mask somewhat resembles Darth Vader and Kylo Ren's mask from Star Wars. **Ironically, Mark Hamil, who did the voice of Galactus, played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars, the son of Darth Vader and uncle to Kylo Ren. ***The mask part really only covered the lower part of his face, however. **In a matter of fact, his armor does look slightly similar to Iron Man's, but it still resmbles his original armor. *He is the most powerful character in the entire MCU. Category:Villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 4 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Spider-Man Category:Iron Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Avengers